A 35 millimeter feature film for showing in cinemas of normal long film length has the approximate dimensions height 35 mm and diameter 50-100 cm while the weight lies roughly between 15 and 45 kg. Such a film roll is sensitive to knocks and shocks in the lateral direction, which can cause an annular support cylinder, or a centre ring, arranged in the centre of the film to fall out of the film strip wound onto it. If this happens, the film strip which falls out together with the centre ring forms a spiral, which in most cases results in the film having to be discarded. Today, therefore, for transport between distributors and film producers, between cinemas and distributors and between cinemas, it is preferred to divide the film up into several parts, roughly 5-10 pieces, in order to obtain smaller and lighter rolls which are easier to handle. When a film divided into several parts as described above has arrived at a cinema, it is unpacked. The various film parts are then wound up in order on a table, where the splices between the film parts are joined together by adhesive strips adapted for the purpose. The result is a continuous feature film with approximate dimensions as mentioned above. The film is then wound over onto a first of several what are known as circular tables which rotate essentially horizontally and are fastened rotatably to a stable stand, the tables and the stand constituting a film tower, these towers being common today. The film strip is led from the first circular table to a projector arranged in the cinema via a number of film-leading rollers. After having been guided through the projector, the film strip is wound up into a complete film roll again on a second circular table, belonging to the same film tower, as the film is shown. In this connection, the film is again guided via a number of film-leading rollers. It is usual for the film to be unwound from the centre of the film roll when it is being shown.
After the film has been shown, it has to be rewound in order that the film strip will lie in the correct direction for the next showing. The film roll is then wound up again on the first circular table. If, however, as mentioned above, the film is unwound from the centre of the film roll instead of from its periphery, no rewinding is required. If another film is to be shown subsequently, for example on account of the fact that different films are to be shown at different times, the film has to be lifted down from the first circular table of the projector tower and stored until the next showing. It may also be the case that the film has to be moved to another screen within a multiplex cinema. Such movement of the film roll is today as a rule performed by one person holding a piece of fibreboard or the like at the level of the first circular table of the projector tower while another person carefully pulls the film roll across onto the board from the circular table. This movement work is risky for both the film roll and personnel as the centre of gravity of the board is located a long way from the body, which places great stress on the arms and back, at the same time as a mistake or momentary imbalance on the part of one of the persons involved can result in the film being dropped and ruined. The film roll is stored by the board with the film roll being leant against a wall. In this connection, accidental knocking of the board or the film can result in the centre ring falling out and the associated film also falling out from the middle and forming a spiral as described above. The whole film or parts of it must then be discarded. The film roll is therefore stored open and is also unprotected from dust and other dirt which may have a detrimental effect on the film.
When the programme is changed and a new film is to be shown and the current film is to be sent on, for example to another town or back to the distributor, the current film is separated into the original pieces and is wound onto the original small rolls for delivery to the next cinema or return to the distributor. When the film is sent on to another cinema, it has to be assembled into a complete film roll again, as described above. To have to separate the film and then assemble it again for each relatively long transfer is time-consuming and causes unnecessary wear to the film.
GB 1471033 A discloses a case which is arranged so as to contain two film rolls, one roll in each half of the case. The case protects the films when they are transported.
GB 1471033 A does not, however, disclose handling of complete, spliced-together cinema films which are to be moved to or from a circular table belonging to a film tower.